In Each Others Arms
by RobotParadise17
Summary: A Valentine's Day Fanfic starring Tails and Cream. Sorry about the short length.


This is my Valentine's Day Fanfic about Cream and Tails.

Tails 18 years old

Cream 17 years old

It was Valentine's Day in Mobius, the birds were chirping. Everything seemed so sublime. Tails was inside of his lab, making some modifications to his plane.

"Alright, if I put this fake chaos emerald inside the engine, it will allow the Tornado 2 to go three times as fast." Tails thought aloud.

Sonic went speeding through the doorway causing Tails to drop the emerald.

"Damn it Sonic, I told you to stop speeding through here." said Tails very out of his usual personality.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if the speed shoes were ready." said Sonic.

"Yeah, Sonic they are." said Tails picking up the emerald which was cracked.

"Oh sweet!" shouted Sonic.

"But I won't give them to you." said Tails.

"Why Tails?" said Sonic.

"Because you broke my fake emerald!" shouted Tails throwing the emerald at Sonic.

Sonic was unable to dodge the blow, causing him to get hard donk on the head.

"Hey, what's the big idea." said Sonic as he rubbed his own head .

"I am so sorry Sonic, it's just today is kind of downer day for me." said Tails apologetically.

"Oh you mean because it is Valentine's Day." said Sonic getting up.

"Yeah, every since Cosmo died, I have never been able to love anyone else." said Tails holding back the tears.

"Well there is more kind of love besides romance." said Sonic with his arm around Tails.

"Will you spend the day with me then?" asked Tails.

"Ha ha, no. I am gonna spend the day with Sally." said Sonic laughing.

"Oh." said Tails disappointed.

"What if you spent the day with your pal Cream?" asked Sonic.

"Your right." said Tails pulling out his phone to call her.

"Man I sure love giving Valentine's to people" Cream said handing putting card in all her neighbors houses.

Cream's phone began to ring.

"Hello Mr. Tails." said Cream.

"Cream, I told you to stop calling me . Anyways, I was wandering if we could hang out." said Tails.

"Sure, we can meet up at Mobius park." said Cream cheerfully.

"Man that cheerful voice sure makes me feel so good." Tails thought.

"Yeah, that will be great." said Tails.

Tails and Cream said some more cringy dialogue before hanging up.

Tails arrived at the park with a picnic basket. He was wearing a black collared buttoned up shirt, and white jeans.

"She should almost be here." Tails thought.

"Hello Tails." said Cream waving at him.

"Woah." Tails thought as he began to get a half chub.

Cream was wearing her usual orange dress, but something seemed different about Cream.

"Um Tails you alright." said Cream.

"That's it isn't." said Tails.

"Earth to Tails." said Cream as jumped trying to get his attention.

"Cream's melons got bigger. " said the fox.

"Um..." said Cream blushing.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Cream." said Tails snapping out his perverted state

"No, its fine." said Cream.

The two sat there awkwardly

"Um, what did you bring in the basket." said Cream trying to change the subject.

"I brought two ham sandwiches, and a basketball." said Tails.

The two began to eat there sandwiches.

"These sandwiches are amazing Tails" said Cream

"Come on Cream, don't try to be too sweet." said Tails.

"It's true these things are so good. What did you put in them?" said Tails.

"I put in some of my own personal genetically modified ham. This ham makes the flavor really stand out." said Tails.

"Wow, is it safe." said Cream.

"Very, and it causes no harm to the animals." said Tails.

The two cleaned up the picnic area, and began to play basketball.

"He shoots and he scores." said Tails as he went in for the dunk.

Tails then tripped over a pebble.

"Watch out!" Tails shouted.

Tails then landed on top of Cream.

"Strange I landed somewhere soft. I could just sleep here." Tails thought.

"Um Tails." said Cream nervously.

Tails then noticed his head laid on Cream's melons.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." said Tails starting to get up.

Cream then grabbed Tails and rolled on top of him.

"It's alright." said Cream.

"Um, what are you doing?" asked Tails.

"Do you realize what day it is today Miles?" asked Cream.

"Valentine's Day." said Tails confused.

"Yup, and I think you already got your gift, so I think I should get my." said Cream as she kissed Tails.

Fireworks went off in both of there minds, the sensation felt beautiful. Sadly it was interrupted.

As right at that moment a shoot out began to happen. The Two were so lost in the moment they failed to notice the gun fire. A bullet pierced straight their hearts. The lovers both died, but they died happily in each others arms .


End file.
